1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container that can be used to store or house sheet material, such as label sheets, and also to display information for identifying materials housed within the container.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Files, such as hanging files, have index tabs for displaying information to identify contents within the file. For example, hanging files have index tabs that are positioned at an angle, for convenient viewing purposes.
Conventional label sheets contain multiple individual and removable labels. Conventional label sheets have borders surrounding the labels and offer labels in different sizes and shapes.
Many conventional label sheets have a face stock adhered to a base sheet. Conventional adhesives on label sheets adhere more to the face stock than to the base sheet, so that when a face stock label is removed from the base sheet, the layer of adhesive remains with or sticks to the face stock of the label. The face sheet and the adhesive can be used to removably attach or to permanently attach a label with respect to another surface.